


What I'm Missing (a cigarette and you)

by DarkestHeir



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cigarettes, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sleazy Moomin AU, please dont smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Sniff is a bit frustrated with Moomin's and Snufkin's relationship





	What I'm Missing (a cigarette and you)

**Author's Note:**

> They are all humans in this!  
this is based off the wonderful Sleazy Moomin AU made by SaltyShota!  
[on tumbr!](https://saltysh0ta.tumblr.com)  
[on insta!](https://www.instagram.com/saltyshot.a/)  
check him out his work is lovely

Sniff wasn’t so sure why he was so angry and yet at the same time 100% certain of why he was angry as he watched on. His jealousy could easily be taken for annoyance as Snufkin gave Moomin another kiss.

It wasn’t like it was  _ excessive  _ or anything, it was just Moomin himself that was making Sniff crush the butt of his cigarette between his teeth as he tried lighting the filthy thing. He could see his own hand give a slight shake while he lifted the lighter to the cancer stick and lit it, taking a deep inhale to soothe his nerves. Smoke slipping out the side of his mouth and into the warm humid air.

Sitting down and doing nothing had been calming before, when it had just been him and Snufkin or even when that whore Snorkmaiden joined in, but now? Now it made Sniff twitch and fidget with the rings on his fingers. He wanted to get up and do something, so his stomach would stop doing that weird twisting thing it did everytime Snufkin smiled at Moomin with such an affectionate look. 

He was fully aware of why, and yet he tried to shove it back and insisted that it was just because Moomin was a soft little shit that lived in a nice little house and ruined their typical fun of wreaking stupid mayhem in empty lots. 

“Aye can ya’ll cut that fucking shit out? Gonna make me throw up over here ‘n’ shit,” Sniff muttered, taking another inhale of smoke and holding it in. He was so desperately trying to ease the feeling inside of his guts as nicotine entered his system. 

His hands stopped shaking at the very least, another positive to cigarettes he supposed. 

Sniff could see Snorkmaiden roll her eyes at him, her hair golden in the afternoon sun and Sniff could almost see why so many men liked to buy her out. She brushed her bangs back with a few dainty fingers and glared at him, lips glossed with some shit that always brought the men in, “shut up Sniff just cause you don’t have someone to fuck doesn’t mean you can snap at them.” 

Moomin looked between the two of them, and Sniff wanted to snort and call him ‘dough boy’ as he always did when Snufkin wasn’t within earshot. Instead he turned his face to Snorkmaiden with a sneer, “ain’t my fault Snufkin and his fucking pillow are to busy being faggots to really have fun,” 

Oops.

Moomin looks a little downtrodden, Sniff never hid that he had a particular dislike of Moomin but maybe he went a little too far as Snufkin looked at him angrily. The glare was piercing and Sniff immediately backed down, hunching over and nursing his cigarette and hoping that would be enough to get Snufkin off his back.

Apparently it wasn’t as Snufkin stood and shoved his shoulder once, making Sniff look back at him a bit nervously, “the fuck is your problem man? Can’t you just chill the hell out for a fuckin minute?” Snufkin hissed. He wasn’t sure if he actually offended his best friend or if Snufkin was trying to put on a face for Moomintroll. It didn’t matter, because either way the outcome would be the same.

Sniff shrugged, once and letting his shoulders slump. He couldn’t meet Snufkin’s eyes for a single second and instead looked towards their feet, Snufkin’s shoes torn up to hell while his were scruffed here and there, Sniff wasn’t sure he had ever seen his friend with shoes that weren’t already torn up and dirty. Joxter probably never gave him more than that anyways. 

Snufkin pushed him again, a lot softer but still a shove and Sniff stumbled back a step or two, “c’mon what’s up with you?”Despite all their antics and how they would rough house or try to spill one anothers secrets there was that tone Sniff knew all too well. It was the sound of Snufkin and him sitting shirtless on a shitty summer night with a blunt being passed between the two of them. Or the sound of his mother patching up Snufkin after an unpleasant night with Joxter as he sat and watched, joking about dumb shit at school and making plans to go throw some bottles at random cars late into the night.

Sniff shrugged again, pushing back the hair that spilled over the red bandana tied on his forehead, “damn dude. Fuck if I know, not enough drinking maybe.” 

“lack of getting your dick wet probably,” Snorkmaiden chimed in, as helpful as ever and made all of them laugh just a little, alleviating the tension rapidly. Even Moomin laughed at that one, and Sniff wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not by that.

Snufkin was still giving him that look while he puffed out a cloud of smoke into Snufkin’s face, some ash falling between the ground beneath them, he was fine, and so he sat back down without another question. Snufkin did the same after a few moments and went back to Moomin, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders but not without another glance at his childhood friend. Snorkmaiden’s phone was playing some pop shit Sniff didn’t care much for but it was good background noise to let his mind slip elsewhere instead of the couple beside him. 

The sun was only just starting to disappear past the buildings on the horizon, the edges of the star making wonderful silhouettes on the sky. Sniff finished the last of his cigarette and tossed the butt to the floor, giving it a good twist into the dirt for good measure with the tip of his shoe.

Snorkmaiden and Snufkin were talking about what though he wasn’t sure. Moomin was occasionally chiming in with some small comment, making Snufkin laugh. 

Sniff stood up, popping his back with a groan of satisfaction, “aye I’m heading out.”

He turned on his heel and left without any other comment, skulking off in the direction of his house as his chain thumped softly against his chest with each step.

It was usually a lot easier to control, the damn knotting in his stomach. Today was just irritating, making him snarl as he lit another cigarette on the walk home. He wasn’t sure where his mother was, but he was certain Fuddler was in his own room being weird, watching those cartoons he loved so much on that shit T.V. his mother had managed to save up for.

Sniff promptly went into his room and made a beeline to lay in his bed after slamming the door and making the thin walls shake. Window opened, arm hanging off the side of his mattress and letting the ash hit the floor Sniff couldn’t help but think about Snufkin and his damn boyfriend. It was infuriating, all of it, the entire situation and Moomin’s sudden appearance in their lives.

Sniff wasn’t even sure how they met, or when they started dating. Moomin just appeared one day with them after school in his little denim overalls and messy pale hair that never seemed to be tamed. He crushed the filter in his fingers, glaring at the ceiling.

He needed to relax.

Sniff dropped the cigarette in the ashtray by his bed with no hesitations as the smoke swirled up and around. The rings on his fingers came off quickly and were placed right next to the tray, the fake gold clinking against one another as he dropped them into a pile. Sniff pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed open his jeans unceremoniously, shuffling them down until he could get to exactly what he wanted while he scrolled through his phone.

He had plenty of things saved, lots of attractive women with men and they were sure to help alleviate some sort of stress but it only made the knot in his stomach worse as they passed by his eyes. Sniff palmed himself through his boxers, starting a video that played quietly from his phone speakers and tried to ignore the frustration that began. When that one didn’t help, he moved onto the next video, and then a picture, looking at the women on his phone screen as the muscles around his eye twitched. 

No amount of touching himself helped while he watched what he had saved, scrolling through what must have make any other person hard, any normal man. Sniff was still soft, not even a twitch of interest, his teeth grinding in frustration instead. He knew exactly why it wasn’t helping, but he refused to indulge the little feeling in the back of his head and pushed forward, reasoning that something must help. 

After a few more minutes of this cycle, Sniff was ready to launch his phone to the floor and punch the wall a few times. This entire situation just made it worse, it made the feeling worse, it made him feel worse, and it merely made him want to smoke an entire pack. Sniff was weak though and ultimately gave into the little voice that demanded instant gratification. His whole body finally thrumming with excitement as he opened up his camera roll and abandoned his porn folder.

The face that stared back at him made his own face flush, his cock finally responding to something which made the boy groan. He didn’t have many pictures of Snufkin, but he had some, some while Snufkin was smoking, one where he tried to slap the phone out of his hands while they were tagging stupid shit on a random car. Snufkin had been calling him an idiot telling him to delete it because if they got caught and had some ‘stupid fucking photo’ with them and spray paint they were fucked.

Sniff laughed through his rapidly increasing breathing only for it to get caught in his throat, he had forgotten he had taken that photo like a total creep. Snufkin getting patched by his mother, her hands only partially in frame with Snufkin hunched over, shirtless and beaten. 

There were rapidly forming bruises on his stomach and sides, his nose had been bleeding, now just dried little crusty lines on his face with blood sticking to his teeth. It gave his teeth a dirty rusty look, he smelled of copper and the alcohol Joxter had poured on him. Snufkin was a slender thing like him, hardly any fat on him and Sniff loved it. Loved the notches of his spine that pressed through his skin as he hunched over, the way his shoulder blades moved underneath the flesh as Snufkin stretched. 

Snufkin had stayed the night that evening, Joxter kicking him out as he did at least once a month only for him to demand Snufkin home the next day. Snufkin had been laughing at something he said and Sniff lost all self control in one moment, which resulted in the photo now looking back at him. 

The picture sat there now, his phone to the side of his head as he finally pushed down his boxers and grabbed himself with a dry palm. Which he regretted instantly and decided that spit would work just fine as he licked his hand. Snufkin, Snufkin, fuck it always made him feel like shit right after he finished thinking of his friend but right now? Right now it was more than pleasing.

Sniff let his eyes fall shut as he imagined his best friend. He wasn’t sure how men fucked, and frankly, he didn’t want to know (he wasn’t gay, he just had a deep seeded infatuation with his best friend that made him jealous of Moomin.). It didn’t take much more for him to get fully hard,thrusting into his own hand for a second before he really started to jerk himself off. 

The only sound in the room were his deep breaths, and all that he needed was the idea of Snufkin, the sight of him shirtless on his porch- because the fucker never worse a shirt underneath his sweaters- or in his boxers on scalding summer days. The sight of his mouth ever so close to his as they shared a light. His fingers lifting Snufkin’s chin and somehow Snufkin never noticed how his hands shook, puffing smoke into each other's faces for a solid second, joking around with one another.

He took a sharp breath in, remembering the time Snufkin grabbed him by the back of his neck as a joke and the cold shower he took later that night. Despite his size Snufkin was just strong enough to pin him and  _ proved _ it, making Sniff weak kneed while they both laughed it off, a joke, just another joke.

It didn’t  _ matter _ if it was just a joke as he pushed himself up into his palm, pre-cum smearing into his hand and working himself faster. Snufkin, fucking christ Snufkin. He didn’t wonder what Snufkin would taste like if they kissed, he knew what he would taste like. Snufkin would taste like nicotine and crappy beer and blood if Joxter had hit him that day. 

Sniff took a quivering breath, lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to stop his friends name from slipping out of his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose Sniff twisted his wrist, it was enough, it was more than enough. Simple little things that shouldn’t affect him so much like a blushing virgin. Those dumb gay jokes they made that left himflushed and nervous. Either Snufkin was oblivious and stupid or his skin was dark enough to hide it when it felt like his entire body burned.

There were only a few things he was sure he wanted to do with Snufkin. One was kiss him and do the one sexual thing he’s experienced, and that was blow the other boy. Sniff doubted he would be good at it, but it made his mouth water anyways. He could see Snufkin’s dark eyes looking at him expectantly, hands tangled in his long brown hair and tugging for him to get on with it.

“Holy fucking christ,  _ Snufkin _ ” and it slipped into the smoky air of his room, making it far too real as he came in his hand. Some of it escaped and ruined his ratty plaid shirt as he slowed, hand stilling. His thighs were shaking, the knot in his stomach as tight as ever but now accompanied with a knot in his throat. 

Sniff sat up, wiping his messy hand on the hem of his oversized shirt before undoing the buttons and cleaning his dick from the spit and remainder of the mess he smeared. He tossed his shirt to the corner of the room, refusing to see if it actually made it to the rest of his filthy clothes there before tucking himself back into his baggy jeans. The cigarette in his ashtray was long burned out as he searched for the pack on his bedside, quickly lighting another one and laying down. 

He took a long and lazy drag, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils.

Fuck Moomintroll.


End file.
